Episode 7276 (28th August 2015)
Plot The doctor tells Ross that he has broken ribs and the pulmonary embolism will mean he needs to stay in hospital for a few days. Ross insists that he is going home and Emma could look after him despite the doctors objections. Jai continues to try and sell the drugs that Megan bought in a bid to resolve his cash flow problems. Kirin is annoyed that Jai's trouble are having an affect on the cordial business. Diane and David go round to Pollard's Barn to talk to Eric about Val's funeral but Eric is not very interested. Ross arrives home from the hospital and Debbie is shocked to see him. Cain tells Debbie to put her kids first as Sarah is confused with all the men that have been in her life. Jai apologies to Kirin and offers him a big share of the profits if he helps him shift the drugs, but Kirin tells him that drugs are a mugs game. Kirin is shocked when Jai tells him that his dad used to do drugs when he was younger and tells him to stuff his drugs. Doug is still upset by what Val's DVD said about him. Ross knocks on the door of Mulberry Cottage as Finn tells Pete that Ross is back home in the café and says that he thinks Ross might have changed. Debbie eventually opens the door to Ross and he confesses his love to her and insists that they have to make a go of it, but Debbie says she needs to do what is best for her children and ends it with Ross. Kirin confronts Rakesh over what Jai said about him taking drugs in his youth but Rakesh says that Jai is lying. Kirin tells Rakesh that Jai was convincing about the drugs but Rakesh dismisses it saying that Jai has had a lot of practice at lying. Brenda apologies to Harriet about taking the sim card into prison, Harriet lies to Brenda that she has had a tip off of Carly's whereabouts. Rakesh asks Jai why he told Kirin about his drug history and calls Jai pathetic. In the pub, Harriet tries desperatly to get hold of an old police contact of hers to help find Carly and Doug tells Diane, David and Eric that he has booked an Elton John impersonator for the funeral. Ross tells Emma and James that he and Debbie are over, Ross tells them that now Debbie has made him see Moses is what matters now. Debbie tells Cain that he was right and she has ended it with Ross, and it's time to put the children first. Rakesh suggests that Rishi move back in with Jai to stop him going completely off the rails as Jai snorts cocaine in his office. Ross appears at Home Farm and asks to call in his favour from Lawrence from when he trashed all of him belongings and asks for money. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) Guest cast *Doctor - Rebecca Clay Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Hospital room *Sharma & Sharma - Forecourt, factory floor, office and staff room *Pollard's Barn - Downstairs room *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Mulberry Cottage - Garden and downstairs rooms *Unknown road *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Office Quotes Diane Sugden: "Val wanted a funeral fit for a film star." Eric Pollard: "Why did it have to be Mickey Mouse?" Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes